Sweet Love
by xXLoveyDemoGirl16Xx
Summary: Link and Zelda have known each other for so many years but were never able to speak to each other. They have deep feelings for each other, but never knew how to express that.Until one night, that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Link saves Hyrule from the evil grasp of Ganondor. He saves the villagers, saves princess Zelda, and becomes a world-wide known legendary hero. But it was not easy to get where he is now. He had to go through a long journey of danger. He started as a kid and now finished it as a 20 year old man. Even though his journey to defeat Ganondorf was long and perilous, he has come to learn new things about other people and himself. He has come to meet many new people, and made many friends along the way. But most importantly, he has met the princess Zelda at the very beginning of his journey, and that's when he fell in love with her. Even though they have met as kids, at that time he could not believe a girl so beautiful could ever exist. They have only seen each other a few times, but Link could never get her out of his head. There were even nights he couldn't sleep, all because he would not stop thinking of her. He admired her not just for her beauty, but also for her soul. He loved how sweet and gentle she was toward her people, her kindness for others, the way her sweet silky voice sounds, the way she speaks, the way she walks, and her sweet giggles that always makes Link blush. Link was surprised to even discover that she also had a sense of humor, which he loved that about her even more. To Link, she was the meaning of perfection, because he was not able to see any flaws on her at all. The more he thought of her, the more he could feel he was falling for her. As Link continued with his duty to defeat Ganondorf, he always had this hope that maybe one day, they would finally be together without having any issues, and could maybe even become more than friends. His heart wishes that more than anything, but he is also very afraid that the princess might reject him. He has felt like this for the eight years he has spent during his journey. And now, after all these years, he has finally fulfilled his destiny, saved Hyrule from the evil clutches of Ganondorf, and saved princess Zelda. All the villagers of the Hyrule kingdom were in good spirits, and decided to make a huge celebration for peace restoration as a way of showing gratitude toward the hero Link. Though some houses and buildings were destroyed, the villagers decided to take it easy and rest, so that the next day they can start rebuilding their was surprised about this, because he knows that no other kingdom would do the same. This specific kingdom was always different from the rest, which he has always liked. He decided to stay one night, but not because the villagers are offering him a celebration, since he's not the type of person that's fond with parties. He's staying, because he realized he could finally be with Zelda, without having any duties, responsibilities, or missions. This might be the only time they could be together without having any worries. On this night, the full moon was out, giving a dim light to the whole village. The villagers decided to make their celebration on the outskirts of their kingdom, where there's grass and trees everywhere. There were multiple food on the table, there was a very lively music the villagers played with their instruments, and most of the people were dancing around joyfully. Every time someone encountered with the prophesied hero Link, they would all thank him, bow to him, hug him, and even ask him for an autograph. Link became famous among not only the Hyrule Kingdom but all the other villages he has been to. Link, the quiet reserved type; politely smiles and nods every time someone thanks him. But in his mind, all he he was thinking about was finding a way to spend some time with Zelda. Deep inside in his heart, he wishes he could be with her all the time, more than just one night. However, he knows that his wish will be impossible to become a reality. Since she is a princess, she will always be busy and her duty will always be to her villagers. It makes his heart sink a little, but at the same time he fully understands the situation. Besides, he didn't think Zelda felt anything for him. Maybe she sees him as a friend, but not beyond as deep as Link does. He felt that maybe Zelda would want some prince charming, not someone like him who has no home or money. Besides all that, Link tried his best to put those feelings aside, and tried to find a way to spend some time with Zelda. However, throughout the whole party Zelda was surrounded by all the villagers. Link understood this, and decided to wait the right moment when she was free. He decided to go walk somewhere else. However, at the corner of her eye, princess Zelda noticed that Link was there, and also noticed that he left. She felt her heart sink and wished she could go to him, but she couldn't just ignore her villagers. She didn't want to be looked down as some impolite princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours have passed, and now the music that's playing becomes more slow and smooth. Now couples were dancing to the slow song, little children fell asleep on their mother's laps, and people were having a good time just talking and laughing. Link came back to the same place trying to look for Zelda. Soon he found her sitting down on the ground, staring at the night sky full of stars. At first, he was happy to see her alone because he finally had the chance to be with her. However, Link started to wonder what was in her head, since she looked so thoughtful. He walked towards her and sat down right next to her. Zelda noticed this, and she suddenly felt like her heart would jump right out of her chest. She hoped that Link would not be able to notice this. She felt so relieved that he didn't leave the kingdom. However, the thing about Zelda is that she was really good at hiding her emotions, and keeping her face calm. It's how she was raised ever since she was a child. Her parents taught her that to be a princess, one must be emotionless and dedicated to her villagers in every way. Her parents always reminded her through her whole life that the villagers matter more than her or her own parents. After all, what is a kingdom without villagers? What can a king do without villagers? Nothing. And so, Zelda was raised to be a princess who could hide her emotions without a problem. The only time she goes through some struggles controlling her feelings is when she is close to Link or when he is in her mind. She didn't understand why at the beginning, but then she realized she started to have deep feelings for him. And without realizing, she fell in love with him because she admired the strength of his heart, his courage and how caring he is to others. She couldn't explain it herself, but she just loved how noble and gentle he was. She loved how unique he was, because most men would act tough; but Link doesn't. He is himself. And she loves that about him. She never pays attention to whether he's rich or poor, all she truly cared about was Link as a person. Her feelings were deep for Link, and because of that, she was afraid that Link wouldn't feel the same way for her. As good as she can be at hiding her emotions, in the inside she feels like a thousand fireworks are exploding all at the same time.

After some minutes of them sitting together being quiet, Link finally decided to break the silence, and said:

"Your majesty, were you thinking about something?"

Zelda smiled a little and said:

"Not necessarily. What makes you think I am?"

"Well, you look thoughtful to me. Especially when you were staring at the sky."

One thing Zelda liked about Link, is that he always seemed to guess something right about her, which doesn't quite often happen when it comes to other people.

"Alright. I was thinking of something."

"May I know?" Link said with a smirk while raising his eyebrow a little.

"I was thinking how bad of a princess I was to my villagers when they needed me."

Link was shocked to hear something like that coming out of her mouth. Why would she think like that?

"Princess Zelda, excuse me for asking, but why would you say that?"

She stayed quiet for some times. She didn't know how to explain herself. It's not something that she's used to; expressing her feelings to somebody else.

"I believe I didn't fight enough to defend my people. You were so courageous, so fearless. You defeated Ganondorf, you saved me and my people; which is something I am in gratitude to you for the rest of my life. But my point being; I wasn't strong enough to do the same. Although I am deeply grateful to you and feel relieved for saving us all, I keep wondering what would the situation have been if you weren't there for us. My kingdom would have been in ruins, and I would have been responsible for that. What I'm trying to say Link, is that I wish I was strong enough to defend my people. I wish I wasn't weak."

Now the silence was back between the two. Zelda finished everything she had to say. She guessed that maybe Link already doesn't care about her feelings and is most likely already bored. However, Link listened to every single word that she spoke. And when she finished speaking, Link was in thought for a moment. He was in complete disagreement to everything she said, but he didn't know if it was correct or polite to contradict a princess.

"Excuse me m'lady, I have a different opinion. May I tell you; if that's fine with you?"

Zelda's eyes widened a little, because she noticed Link was being more polite than he was supposed to be. She wondered why, and wished he would be himself more around her.

"Of course..Speak to me."

"Your majesty, forgive me if contradicting you might make me look rude to you, but I disagree about everything you said. You are not weak, and your villagers would never see you that way."

Again, why so much politeness? Putting that thought aside, Zelda was a little shocked to hear something like that. She soon became curious and wanted to hear more of Link's thoughts.

"Link, don't worry. You do not sound impolite to me at all. In fact, I would love to hear more of why you disagree with me. I want to hear your thoughts. May I?"

Hearing this, Link smiles a little while staring at the night-sky. It just made him feel good, made him feel like maybe he is important to her, since she wants to hear what he thinks. Link kept staring at the stars and then said:

"As you wish Princess. The reason I disagree with you is because, well...I just don't see you that way. In my eyes, you are not a coward. You are the most loyal, caring princess I have ever seen. I have seen so many kings and queens that when they are faced with danger, they just run away with all their gold and money. However your majesty, you didn't run away. You stayed with your people, and tried your best to protect them. Even if you weren't able to fight, that doesn't matter. It's the fact that you stayed and even sacrificed yourself so that your villagers wouldn't get harmed. I know all of this comes from my opinion, but I am confident this is how everyone else sees you as well. I look at you, and I can tell you have a big heart full of love and concern for others. And excuse me for saying this, but that's what I love the most about you princess Zelda."

Zelda blushed a little after absorbing all this information. She couldn't believe everything Link just said. No one ever speaks to her that way, so she was a little shocked at first. She gave it thought to everything he said, and she realized that maybe he was right. That maybe she doesn't look as coward as she thought she did. But in the end, she loved what he said. Not only it made her feel better, but the way Link spoke to her made her feel like..she was a really close friend to him. Or someone really special; or maybe even important to him.

"Is everything alright Princess?" Link said after some silent minute has passed.

Zelda was so deep in thought that she stayed quiet for too long. It was so quiet, they could both hear the soft breeze pass by and felt its cold air brush their face. And so after a few moments, Zelda spoke up and said:

"I apologize, I didn't mean to stay quiet. I was just really shocked. No one talks to me the way you do. It's insane how after all these years, we've only had this one night to speak, and yet I already feel like the person that's been speaking to me is a really close friend. Do I sound crazy for saying all these things?"

Zelda now looks down at the grass, feeling a little embarrassed after saying how she felt. She was a little afraid that after Link heard everything she said, he would get tired or get bored of her. There was another silence between them, and now all they could hear were the grasshoppers making their cricket sounds. Now, it was Link's turn to be surprised. Because he could swear he was feeling the same way about Zelda, and it never came up in his mind that she would say the same exact thing he was feeling. He even wondered, if she actually felt any deep feelings for him. But he denied himself right away, because he knew he would never be good enough for such a beautiful princess like Zelda. As Link kept gazing at the stars, he said:

"Your majesty, I hope you don't think I'm crazy, but I swear I was feeling the same way. I even think that maybe..we could be…"

"Best friends..?" Zelda said also a little surprised.

"Wow..It's almost as if we are connected."

Now Zelda is the one smiling, because she loves the fact that Link thinks the same way she does, and it feels really nice to feel connected to someone.

"Well then, I propose we should become best friends, but under one condition." Zelda says as she smiles at the sky.

"And what may that be, your majesty?" Link says while also staring at the stars.

"If we really are going to be best friends, I want you to stop with the formalities. Stop calling me your majesty, or m'lady, or princess Zelda. Just call me Zelda. Be yourself, talk to me like you're talking to someone you're comfortable with."

Link turns his head to look at Zelda's face, to see her beauty. While staring at her, he took in everything she said to him and thought that she was right. From now on, he will talk more differently towards her. And as he stares at her, Zelda could tell this even if she wasn't looking straight at him. Knowing this, it made her feel a little nervous and started to wonder what was he thinking so much that he would be staring at her?

"Alright, I agree with you. I will stop with the formalities and everything. However, I do want you to do something as well."

"And what may that be?" Zelda said getting curious.

"I want there to be no secrets between us. If you have something on your mind, tell me. If you are having any doubts, tell me. If you are not feeling alright, tell me. And I will do the same."

Zelda decides to look at him, and now they are both looking at each other's eyes. They stay like this for almost a minute, until Zelda smiles as she speaks:

"There will be no secrets, and that's a promise."

Link nods and says: "And I promise I will stop with the formalities."

They stare at each other one last time, smile at each other, and then go back to gazing at the stars. Only this time; their smiling never faded, and their hands were right next to each other, almost about to touch. They both wanted to hold hands, but were too shy to even try that. And so, they stayed like this for a long time in silence. But not the kind of silence that feels awkward; it's the kind of silence that's peaceful and comfortable. Link and Zelda enjoyed being together, under the stars, in silence, and they both wished this night would never end. They wished in their hearts, under the stars, that they would never get separated ever again.

 _Hi everyone! It's nice to see that some people have already read the first chapter, but can you please leave a review? I need to know if you guys are enjoying it or not. Feel free to leave a comment, tell me what you think, or you could even point out a mistake I have made. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like the story!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I am back with a new chapter. I just wanted to thank you guys so much for following me and making it a favorite. I was shocked. Even if the numbers aren't big, it's good to see that at least a few people like my story. I also want to thank the few people that left reviews. I was feeling very anxious cuz I thought maybe the story wasn't good enough, but because of your reviews, I feel a little more postive, seeing that some people are enjoying it. Thank youuu for reading my story, and I hope you like this chapter._

All the villagers have fallen asleep on the outskirts of the kingdom, the same place the party took last night. They all decided to make little tents so they could sleep there under the starlit sky. And now, a new day begins. As the sun rises slowly, and the birds start to sing their melody, everyone wakes up from their peaceful slumber. The sky is blue and very clear, no signs of there being any clouds. There's a fresh breeze that blows around, which makes the villagers feel that today's weather will be very good to be outside. Flowers are blooming everywhere around them, since spring is already starting; and the grass is becoming even greener than before. Everyone loved the sight of it and enjoyed the fresh breeze. Anyone could just sit down on the grass and relax for a few minutes. That's how good the day was feeling. However, even though the day looks to be very beautiful, the kingdom is still in ruins, which concerns the people of Hyrule. The victory of defeating Ganondorf was sweet indeed, however this sweet victory led to many buildings and houses of the kingdom in ruins. The villagers were concerned because they had a huge task of rebuilding the whole kingdom, and did not know how to start. Princess Zelda, who predicted this would happen, came up with an idea to have a rebuilding project, and woke up very early in the morning to write down a speech. When she noticed most of her people were all awake, she walked toward them. She sees that everyone is discussing about how to start working. Their voices sounded a little stressed, and Zelda only hoped that with what she has planned, this would be able to help them. She cleared her throat, which made everyone turn around to notice her. The people have stopped talking, since they could tell that the princess wants to say something to them. When she saw that no one was talking, she started to read her speech she wrote down on a paper. She talked about her idea of a rebuilding project, and how everyone must work in order to complete the project. However, when she looked at the audience, she noticed that Link was all the way at the back, listening to her. As soon as she saw him, her mood completely changed. She had so much joy inside her heart, because she didn't think Link would still be here. She stopped talking for a second, a little surprised at the sight of him. Link noticed this reaction from Zelda, and whispered:

"Keep going."

Even though Zelda had no clue what he just said, she nodded her head and focused on her speech once again. She looked at her paper one more time, trying to see what she has to say next. But then she realized, she didn't need the paper anymore. So she raised her head, looked at her people, and talked not from what she thought of saying. She spoke from her heart. She motivated them by assuring them that there is no reason to feel worry or stressed, because if they all worked together, everything would come out perfect. She explained that all they needed was teamwork, faith, and determination. If they all have these three qualities, nothing could ruin the rebuilding. Zelda also explained that if they all work together, the rebuilding will be done much faster. She made sure to make it clear that they need to help each other out, since anyone would need a helping hand at any time, and will be especially necessary for reconstructing a huge kingdom. All the villagers looked up to her determined and in agreement. They have become inspired by the princess. As Link listened to everything she said, he looked up to her in admiration. He was amazed because she just turned on a spark on every villager's heart. Now that princess Zelda finished her speech, everyone applauded; including Link. He could have left the village if he wanted to, but honestly he just wanted to be with Zelda as much as he could. Even if he couldn't talk to her, even if he just watches her from somewhere far, he would be okay with it. However, he knew that time was passing, and soon he would have to leave. This makes him sad, but what choice does he have? He could stay here to live in the kingdom but, what would that do for him? Even if he did live in the same village as Zelda, they would never be able to be together because she always has things to do as a princess to her villagers. And he wouldn't want to live in a place full of people, it's just not his thing. He just likes to live free, to explore, to be around nature, and to not have any worries. He tried so hard, trying to figure out a way to be with her more, but nothing came to mind; nothing was possible as long as Zelda stays as a princess to fulfill her duties. If she wasn't a princess, he would have definitely stayed in the village to live with her. He wouldn't care, he would have done anything, even if it means living in a village. That's how much he loves her. However, all of that is impossible because she is a princess, born with the duty to serve her people unconditionally. That is why he understands that this is an impossible love; a love that will never happen. For how would a princess fall in love with a regular man with no money or anything? Sure, Link has gained some fame after saving everyone, and even admiration from young people. All the villages in the world know him as "The Legendary Hero of Hyrule; Link". He is wide-world known. But in the end, it still doesn't reach up to the level of a princess. It saddened him the thought of never being able to have Zelda close to him. Even more saddened when he starts thinking that one day she would marry some prince charming in the future. He had no choice but to get used to this life. He had to leave soon, without knowing if he would ever see Zelda ever again. The thought of it made him a little nervous. At least, he waited until he had the chance to say goodbye to her. But as much as he waited, Zelda kept being surrounded by her people, asking her a bunch of questions about the rebuilding, or simply just there to admire their Majesty. He waited and waited, until he decided to give up. He sadly sighed, and walked toward the horse stable close to the ruined kingdom, to get ready to leave.

Zelda on the other hand, was too distracted with the villagers. Her plan was to walk toward Link, to talk to him a little. However, it was impossible for that at that moment because all the villagers walked toward her to ask more questions about the rebuilding project. She answered everyone's questions, she did everything she could to make sure her people were well-informed. But when she moved her eye a little to see if Link was still there in the same spot, he was gone, which made her heart sank. She had to find Link, because she hoped he wouldn't leave the kingdom. She had to do something quickly, or else she would never be able to be with him. And so, she came up with an excuse in order for her people to stop asking her so many questions.

"Excuse me, I am afraid I sadly can no longer answer more questions at the time. I must attend to other very important duties, and my elders are expecting me at a meeting right now."

The villagers understood the princess and one of them said: "Do not worry your majesty, we fully understand that you must be fully busy with the rebuilding project already. Please excuse us. We can keep discussing this at another time."

They politely bowed to the princess, and she did the same in order to show respect tow

ard them. She thanked them, and then slowly walked away. As soon as she was out of sight from everyone, she breathed deeply, and started to look for Link. The only place she could think of where he could be, was the horse stable, because he would definitely look for his horse in order to leave the kingdom. She walked a little fast to the place, her heart beating faster with the hope that she can find him. When she finally reached the place she saw a circled wood fence that contained many horses in it. But there were no signs of any person. However, she noticed someone was approaching. She turned her head and noticed it was a person carrying a lot of wood. Zelda couldn't see the person's face, since all the wood was covering the person's face. Zelda could tell that the poor person was struggling. Zelda walked toward the person, put her hands under the wood, and asked nicely:

"Excuse me young man, do you need some help?"

The person moved his head a little to see who was talking, and was shocked to see it was the actual princess. As for Zelda, she was shocked because she noticed it was a young girl. Why would such a young girl be carrying such heavy things? Zelda wondered. The young girl said:

"Oh my stars! Your majesty do not fret, I can take care of all this. Besides, I wouldn't want to be responsible for giving you so much work."

Zelda gripped the bottom of the wood a little more firm, and then said:

"Please. It is no trouble for me. Let me help. I can tell you are struggling."

The young girl thought for a second, and then nodded her head in a way to let her know that it was okay to help her. Zelda took some of the wood the girl was carrying and was shocked by how heavy it felt. How in the world this girl is capable of lifting something so heavy?

"Where are you taking the wood exactly?" Zelda said while struggling to hold the wood.

"Right next to the fence your majesty." The young girl said.

They both walked to the fence and left the wood on the ground. Zelda had to take a big breath before being able to talk.

"Here, your majesty." The young girl said.

She stretched her arm toward the princess to give her some container that was filled with water. She did this because she could tell this was too much for the princess already. Zelda smiled at this kind gesture from the girl, thanked her, and drank some water. When she finished, she handed the container back to the girl, and started to talk.

"Young girl, may I ask why you do such rigorous work?"

"I am the horse hostler. I am the one responsible for taking care of them and feeding them. It is an honor to meet you in person. Thank you so much for helping me." The young girl said while bowing to the princess.

"But may I know how are you able to carry all of that?"

The girl rose from her bowing, a little shocked that the princess would talk to her so casually, and then said:

"Well, since i was a child, I have always carried heavy stuff, and so I became very used to this."

Zelda stared at the young girl. She had soft black hair, in the form of two very long ponytails, her eyes were blue, she had freckles all over her cheeks, and was wearing an overall with a red shirt tucked inside of it. She seemed to look so young, since the girl had a baby face. She looked to be around 14 years of age. But Zelda was sure that was not her actual age, since no one was able to work until the age of 16. Zelda had a sudden curiosity about the girl, but she decided to leave that for later since she just remembered that she had to find Link.

"Well, for such a young beautiful girl as yourself, you are very strong. Which I like. Good job." Zelda said smiling.

The girl blushed a little, she never thought the actual princess would ever praise her or even talk to her face to face. The girl quickly bowed down and said:

"Your majesty, thank you so much! Your words mean a lot to me!"

Zelda put her hand on the girl's shoulder and said:

"Do not worry, there's no need to bow so much."

"Yes..Your majesty." The girl said as she rose up again. "Since you were around my horse stable, is there any way I could help you at all?"

"Yes..Have you by any chance seen the legendary hero walk by around here?" Zelda said.

"Yes. He came here to get his horse back. I never thought I would have seen him in person. I mean, he is SO handsome! Who wouldn't dream about him? That must be why you're looking for him right?" The young girl said.

Oops..Did I look too obvious? Zelda took a deep breath to calm herself down, tried her best to relax her facial expression, went back to her stiff posture, and said to the young girl:

"No, not really. I just wanted to see how his horse looked like, that is all."

"I see. I understand your majesty. Horses can be so good to spend time with. Not only they help us with certain things, but they can also be really good companions. But that's just my opinion." The young girl said while brushing one of the horse's hair.

"You certainly are right. I like the things you say; you are a very honest person."

The young girl blushes a little, because now this is the second time a princess praised her, which she never thought it would happen.

"Thank you..Your Honor.."

As the young girl kept brushing the horse's hair, she kept wondering how someone so young is already working. Besides, Zelda became very curious about the girl, since no villager would ever speak so honestly like she just did. Zelda loved people that expressed their thoughts and ideas. And this girl was no doubt interesting to get to know. Zelda decided to definitely figure out more about her later, but for now she first had to find Link before he leaves.

"Excuse me, do you by any chance, know where the Legendary Hero went? You see, I just remembered I have something here that he forgot, and I wouldn't want him to leave without it."

As the young girl kept brushing the horse's hair, she smiled after hearing what the princess said.

"I believe he went that way to the right. I'm not sure you would find him anymore though, because I remember him saying he had to leave soon."

Zelda made a fake smile to make the young girl believe she had no care in the world for that, and said to her:

"Thank you for your service; it is greatly appreciated. We may meet again soon. Have a lovely day. "

She politely bowed down, and the young girl did the same while she said:

"It is an honor to serve the princess of Hyrule, and I deeply appreciate your courtesy and gratitude toward me."

Zelda now gave her a sincere smile, and then she slowly walked to where he pointed Link went. When princess Zelda was out of view from the young girl, she smiled and said to herself aloud:

"I can tell the princess is crazy for that , I wouldn't blame her. Link looks sexy as heck. (sighs deeply) Although, I wonder what it would feel like to be in love."

She stared at the blue sky for a minute, and then told herself that she had to get back to work and feed the horses.

 _That is all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please pleasee I need reviews I need your opinion so I can know whether you are enjoying this or not. Thank you so much for reading my story. The next chapter might come out either in a few hours or tomorrow April 8. Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4: One Last Time

_Hi everyone! I apologize for taking so long to publish this chapter. I was busy with finals but now that I am finally done with all that, I am finally back to business. And please know there is a lot more coming for this story. Thank you so much for your reviews, opinions and comments. I appreciate all of that. It makes me happy that some people enjoy reading my story, and I hope that continues as I keep publishing more chapters. Now, here is the moment that you have all been waiting for. Enjoy it guys!_

 **Chapter 4: One Last Time**

As Zelda kept walking, she soon found Link standing next to a horse, while speaking to Impa. In her heart, she felt relieved he hasn't left yet. She walked toward them, and soon Link noticed her coming his way, which made him instantly smile because he was able to see her one last time. Then Impa noticed that he was looking at someone behind her. She turned around to see it was Zelda. Impa smiled a little to herself, then said:

"I assume you two want some time alone. I will leave. Zelda, meet me in my tent when you are done."

Zelda nodded at her, having the feeling that maybe there's something important Impa wants to discuss with her. She wondered what it could be. Impa nodded back at her, and then walked away leaving them alone.

"You came." Link said smiling at her.

"But of course I did..I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye."

"But I thought you were so busy with your villagers. How were you even able to find me?"

"Let's just say it wasn't easy for me. I had to lie to everyone, saying I had something important to do."

"And you did all of that just to see me..?" He said surprised.

"Why would you say it like that..you are my best friend, remember? I wouldn't be happy that you would leave without saying something to me."

Link could feel his heart skip a beat. He never imagined that Zelda would go so far that she would lie to her people, just to see him one last time. He started feeling that maybe he really is important to Zelda. Maybe..just maybe, more than a friend? He wants that more than anything, but he knows it's impossible, because Zelda is a princess. There's no way she would want him in that way. Thinking about this fact, it hurts him a little. But he tries his best to smile, because this might be the last time they would ever talk face-to-face like this. He wants to see her smile one last time, so that he would always remember her beauty.

"Since you went so far to look for me, let's go somewhere a little more private, so we can talk more." Link says while looking at Zelda with a loving smile.

Link's love for her was so huge, that he couldn't hide it anymore. So he accidentally gave her that loving look towards her. Zelda, who loved the way he was looking at her, smiled back. However, something in her mind was telling her that she was supposed to go to a meeting soon. But she knew that after today, she wouldn't see Link for a long time, and so she wanted to be with him as much as she could before he left. She put that bothering thought at the back of her mind, tried her best to ignore it and said to Link:

"I would love that."

Link's smile widened, because he can't believe he was given this one last time to be with her. He sat on his horse, and then stretched out his hand toward Zelda.

"Sit behind me, and we can go somewhere quiet to talk."

Zelda wanted to die of happiness. It almost looks like her dream of running away with Link. She took his hand, sat down on the horse, and hugged Link tight from behind. Link smiled once more, he never thought he would get the chance to feel her so close to him. It feels nice. He patted the side of the horse's neck and said:

"Alright Epona, let's go."

The horse right away started running as if she could understand the Hero's language.

The horse ran, but not in a way that she was running from someone. She was running in a way that seemed calm, like she had nothing to worry about. Zelda never rode on a horse before, so she was amazed at how nice it felt. She loved how the soft breeze was stroking her face and her hair, and how close she was to Link. She wished this was a dream that would never end. She turned her head around, to see that her castle was slowly shrinking until it was out of sight by tall trees. She was a little worried, but she calmed herself because she knows they aren't that far away. However, she wished she could be so far from this kingdom of stress and worries, and to always be with her true love Link. Link stopped the horse as soon as they entered the forest, since he doesn't want Zelda to walk too much when she goes back to her kingdom. He got off the horse, and then gave Zelda a hand to help her get off.

"So, is this a better place?" Link said as he helped her get off the horse.

"I love it. It feels so peaceful.. I don't think I ever felt this way back at my kingdom."

"Now you see why I love to live in the forest? Oh and this is nothing. If you go even deeper to the forest, it's even more peaceful."

Zelda looks around her to only see trees surrounding them, but for some reason, she loved to see so much green. It automatically reminds her of Link. She closes her eyes, and a soft wind caresses her cheeks. She loved how this felt, she was enjoying it. Why she never tried this before? In the meantime, Link was staring at her, wondering how someone so beautiful can even exist. Now Zelda sighs in a sad way, which Link notices right away.

"Something wrong Zelda?" Link asks a little concerned.

Zelda opens her eyes a little and says: "I just wish..this would never end."

"Well, don't worry. The forest is really close to your castle. So you can come here whenever you want."

Now Zelda turns around to look at him straight and says: "Not just the forest..I also wish you never had to leave me."

Link gets a little shocked after hearing this, and says: "Really..?"

"Why are you so surprised? I always want to be with you Link, don't you know that?" Zelda said.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Since you are a princess and all, I thought you wouldn't care if I left."

"How can you say that? I do care about you. Did you forget about our conversation last night?" Zelda said sounding a little mad.

"Ok, I am sorry, you're right. I believe you."

Link sits down on the grass and then says: "You want to sit next to me then?"

Zelda smiles at him, and then sits next to him without saying a word. Again, both of their hands were so close to each other, but they were both too shy to do anything.

"I loved the speech you made this morning." Link says.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to motivate my people, give them a little push. I knew they would get worried, and I decided to help them."

"You really are the greatest princess I have ever met in my entire life."

"Oh come on, it's nothing. Besides, you were the one that inspired me."

Surprised once again, Link says: "What do you mean by that?"

"It was while I was speaking to my people. I assumed you already left the village. I woke up this morning sad, thinking that I would never see you again. But then I saw you. And you have no idea how happy it made me to see you there. Sure, I wrote a speech on a paper and everything. But then, I was so happy to see you, that I forgot whatever words I planned to say, and instead motivated them through my inspiration. It was because of you to be honest, that I was able to touch people's hearts... Like you have touched mine." Zelda said, putting her hand on her chest.

"I..touched your heart? What do you mean by that?" Link says, already having racing thoughts of the possibility of Zelda loving him.

Zelda widened her eyes, because she realized she said something without thinking. Her cheeks became a little pink, and she could feel her face was heating up. She couldn't believe she would be so stupid, how could she say something like that?

"It's nothing..Just ignore that part." Zelda said while she was playing with her hair a little, so she could hide her embarrassment.

Zelda's heart was beating fast, so fast, it almost felt like it would come out of her chest. She didn't want Link to notice this, and so she tried her best to act calm, while she was still playing with her hair. Link on the other hand, didn't know what to think, or what to say. Could it be..that Zelda felt the same way for him? He wants that more than anything, but how could a princess possibly fall in love with a normal boy like him? He just wasn't able to understand that, and so kept telling himself there's no way Zelda feels that way for him. Maybe she probably meant something else. So Link tried his best to change the subject and said:

"Well then; I'm glad I inspired you. I stayed a little longer because I wanted to see you one last time before I left. And I'm glad I did."

Zelda became glad that Link went to a different direction of the conversation, and she said: "Do you really have to leave? If you stay, you won't have to pay for anything at all. You will be gifted with a nice house, you will be gifted with gold, and you wouldn't even have to work."

"That's the same thing Impa said to me before you appeared. She was also convincing me to stay. But..Even if I do stay, I still wouldn't be able to be with you. You will be too busy being a princess, and living in a village is not my thing. I belong to the forest, where I can live with nature. Where I can truly be in peace."

"I see..I fully understand." Zelda said, while putting her face down with sadness.

It hurts Link to see her like this, he never had the intention to make her sad. He was already sad too, he never wanted to leave Zelda's side. But there really was no other choice. So Link stood up and said with a soft voice:

"Come here."

Zelda stood up, and then Link hugged her really tight. Zelda was shocked by this, and then hugged him back. The hug felt amazing, and it was probably going to be their last hug in a long while. Link released the hug, put his hands on her shoulders, and then said:

"Sorry I hugged you without saying anything, but I did it because it's time for me to leave."

Zelda looked straight into his eyes with a sad look and said:

"Don't leave yet! Stay a little longer. With me. Please?"

Link smiles sadly, stares at her eyes and says:

"Princess, you can't fool me. I am very well aware you have important things to do, and you have to attend a meeting."

A little surprised, Zelda widens her eyes a little and says:

"How do you know that?"

"Impa told me. But either way, it doesn't matter. Because I am aware that from here on, you will be very busy helping your people rebuild your kingdom. But I just want to let you know that I love what you do, and please never stop being so kind and generous. It's what makes you such an unique princess."

"I won't. That's a promise."

Link smiles once more and says, "Thank you."

He hugs her one last time, only that this hug lasted longer. As the wind blowed softly, they held that tight hug, so they could both remember how it really felt to be so close to each other. They wished that this could last forever; just the two of them all alone in the peaceful forest. Sadly, they knew that soon this would have to end. Link releases the hug, and now stares into her beautiful crystal blue eyes, while Zelda also does the same. As Link was moving closer to her, he soon realized what he was about to do.

 _What am I doing? I can't. I have to stop this. I can't just do this if she doesn't feel that way about me._

So he stopped and took a step backwards, which confused the princess a little, because she really believed that they were about to share their very first true love's kiss. _How could I even think that Link would kiss me? I am so stupid for believing that he actually loved me. I knew it. Everything was just my imagination._

"Goodbye princess. It was really nice to see you one last time." Link said as he walked towards his horse.

"Goodbye Link. Please visit me whenever you can." She says sadly.

Link sits on Epona, and looked at Zelda one more time. Link thought that she looked as if she was about to cry. But he didn't want to leave seeing her like this. And so, he said:

"Come on...Don't give me that look. We may be apart from each other, but I will never forget about you. You will always be saved in my heart. And every time the moon appears on the night sky, I will always think of you."

Now Zelda smiles and says, "Then tonight when the moon comes out, I will also do the same. And for every single night as well."

This made Link a little happy, because he can now leave knowing that he won't be forgotten by her. He slowly puts his hand on the side of the horse's neck, and says:

"Come on Epona. Let's go."

Epona whinies a little, and right away starts to run. Zelda stayed in the same place, staring at Link while Epona runs farther into the depths of the forest, until they were out of sight. As she watched them getting farther away, the princess had one tear falling, and an immense pain in her soul that she has never felt before.

 _That's it for this chapter guys. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not. It is really important for me to know this. Please leave some reviews, and follow me or this story so you won't miss what's happening. Thank you for reading my story! :)_


End file.
